The present applicant has previously made proposals on thermochromic color-memorizing materials of this kind (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 6).
In contrast to reversibly thermochromic materials of a conventional type that change colors across a discoloration temperature, in which only one specific state of those states before and after the discoloration exits in a normal temperature range and the other state is maintained while heat or cold required for the expression of the specific state is being applied but the state in the normal temperature range is restored once the application of heat or cold is terminated, the above-mentioned thermochromic color-memorizing materials not only are capable of selectively maintaining either a color at the lower temperature side than the discoloration temperature or a color at the higher temperature side than the discoloration temperature in a normal temperature range but also can be made to interchangeably maintain these colors by applying thereto heat or cold as required, and such thermochromic color-memorizing materials have thus been applied to a wide variety of fields including the fields of thermochromic recording materials, toys, ornaments and printing.